Godzilla (Earth-616)
| PlaceOfBirth = An island near Japan | Creators = Doug Moench; Herb Trimpe | First = Godzilla #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Men #507 | Quotation = In conclusion, some factors are certain: Godzilla represents a hitherto unknown essence of life and behavior...As such, he is highly unpredictable, and definitely the most dangerous living creature on the face of the Earth. | Speaker = Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi | QuoteSource = Godzilla Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Original Rampage According to the research of Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi Godzilla was spawned during Pacific nuclear bomb tests in the 1950s; however, years later, Takiguchi has claimed to have been responsible for creating the monster, and that it had killed his son. Per Takiguchi's original account, the first recorded when the monster attacked Tokyo in 1958. Records of the creature by the creature after that point are spotty at best. However Godzilla eventually became trapped in ice off the coast of Alaska and only managed to break free during the modern age. With the creature cutting a swath of destruction across the northern state, the spy agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. formed a new Godzilla squad to try and stop the monster. This squad included S.H.I.E.L.D. veterans Dum Dum Dugan and Jimmy Woo along with Dr. Takiguchi, his grandson Robert, and scientist Tamara Hashioka. Although they failed to stop the creature in Alaska, the Godzilla Squad vowed to stop the monster no matter what. Travelling down the Pacific coast, Godzilla resurfaced in Washington State where it went on a rampage in Seattle before being repelled by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Godzilla force. It next appeared in San Francisco bay where it clashed with the local super-hero group known as the Champions. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Godzilla Squad also arrived on the scene with new tech developed by Stark Industries to try and stop the creature. Although Godzilla was driven back out to sea again, it was not before the Godzilla Squad helicarrier was sent crashing into the Golden Gate Bridge. Out in the Pacific, Godzilla encountered the mutated beast known as Batragon. Forcing the other monster to flee, Godzilla followed it to the island of its creator Doctor Demonicus who was creating his monsters on the island with the help of his Lifestone meteorite. As the Godzilla Squad arrived on the scene, Godzilla slew Batragon. Furious, Demonicus unleashed his other creatures Ghilaron, Lepirax, and Centipor upon Godzilla. While the so-called King of the Monsters slew the Doctor's creations one at a time, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Godzilla Squad shut down his operation and took him into custody, allowing Godzilla to escape their grasp once again. American Tour Godzilla eventually returned to the California coast where it was attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Godzilla squad once again. This time they went after the monster in their new Behemoth helicarrier constructed specifically to contain Godzilla. Although S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to incapacitate Godzilla and take the monster aboard the Behemoth, when Godzilla finally awoken he broke free with ease. With Godzilla on a rampage again, the creature was getting dangerously close to a nuclear stockpile. By this point the Godzilla Squad had finished constructing their latest Anti-Godzilla tech, the massive robot dubbed the Red Ronin. Seeking to stop Godzilla without destroying him, young Robert Takiguchi took command of the Red Ronin robot and faced off against Godzilla alone. Because the youth only wished to befriend the monster, Robert fought Godzilla to a standstill in order to protect a nearby city, and late allowed the monster to go free, much to the frustration of Dum Dum Dugan. Travelling across the United States, Godzilla eventually ended up in Colorado where it smashed Boulder Dam. The powerful torrent of water then washed it out into the state of Nevada, where Godzilla went on a rampage in Las Vegas. The combination of Godzilla's rampage and the flood water from the destruction of Boulder Dam created the perfect storm that decimated the entire city. Godzilla survived however and continued on his path of destruction across the United States. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Godzilla Squad caught up with Godzilla in the Grand Canyon. There the monster had crossed paths with another mutated beast, Yetrigar. As the two creatures battled it out, Robert Takiguchi sought to stop the hostilities and intervened with the Red Ronin robot. A three way battle ensued, and Robert was forced to bury Yetrigar under a ton of rocks, allowing Godzilla to escape once again. Godzilla was later abducted and brought to the moon by members of the Betan race who wished to test him against their strongest monster, Beta-Beast, to determine his worthiness to stand against their enemies, the Megans, trio of Mega-Monsters which were about to be unleash upon the Earth, a planet which both races sought to plunder the planet to enhance their war efforts against one another. Godzilla slew the Beta-Beast and used the Betans portal to return to Earth, appearing before Triax as it battled the Red Ronin. Godzilla and the Red Ronin then battled Triax, but the battle became utter chaos when Rhiahn, Krollar, and the Godzilla Squad arrived on the scene, causing even more destruction. The battle resulted in the destruction of the Red Ronin and much of the Godzilla Squad's weapons. Eventually Godzilla succeeded in slaying the three alien invaders. With no means of stopping Godzilla, Dugan's squad was forced to let the monster evade them yet again. In the Colorado region, Godzilla's ongoing rampage across the United States inadvertently foiled some cattle rustlers. This led to a group of cowboys who unsuccessfully managed to try and capture Godzilla, before the monster left the region. New York Rampage The Godzilla Squad finally gained the upper hand against Godzilla when they enlisted the aid of scientist Henry Pym who provided the Squad with his Pym Particle gas which they used to shrink Godzilla down to the size of a small lizard, allowing for his easy capture and containment. Brought to New York City, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents charged with transporting Godzilla accidentally dropped his cage in New York Harbor, allowing the diminutive creature to escape from it and into the New York sewer system. While the Godzilla Squad scoured New York for the creature, it managed to escape the sewers after a fierce battle against a sewer rat. On the surface, the Pym Particles began to wear off, causing Godzilla to grow to human size. At that very moment Godzilla was found by Robert Takiguchi. Robert tried to help Godzilla escape again, but the dangers of New York kept them on the defensive. They were also found by the Godzilla Squad who tried to tackle Godzilla, but the King of the Monsters managed to escape them again. Godzilla went on a rampage through the streets of New York City, where it was eventually forced into hiding in the New York Museum of Natural History. There the Godzilla Squad were assisted by the Fantastic Four who battled the monster. Capturing Godzilla, it was brought back to the Baxter Building where Mister Fantastic attempted to use his Time Platform to send Godzilla back into the past. However the radiation in Godzilla's body caused interference and sent Godzilla to Earth-78411, a prehistoric world where primitive man lived alongside dinosaurs. There Godzilla found unlikely allies in Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy. Godzilla assisted Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur in repelling an army of Lizard-Warriors from the Valley of Flame. However Godzilla's radiation was causing a catastrophic effect on the Time Platform. Forcing the Fantastic Four to return Godzilla to their era in order to avoid a massive explosion. When Godzilla was returned to the present, the energies of the time machine negated the Pym Particles, restoring Godzilla to his natural size in the middle of Times Square. Godzilla went on yet another rampage through New York, and was met with resistance from the combined efforts of the Godzilla Squad, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Despite the heroes efforts, Godzilla seemed unstoppable. But the rampage was stopped by the most unlikely of reasons: the impassioned cries of Robert Takiguchi, who managed to convince Godzilla to stop his rampage and return to the ocean from when he came. Mutated Godzilla was later captured by his foe Doctor Demonicus who used his scientific genius to mutate Godzilla into a more amphibious form and unleashed him upon the world again. In his new form, Godzilla terrorized the pacific coast where it was opposed by the Avengers West Coast. Iron Man managed to carry the monster out to sea, but was forced to abandon the monster and his armor when it ran out of power, dropping Godzilla into the ocean. Godzilla returned to his master with Iron Man's armor. Demonicus then contained his slave once more. Somehow Godzilla managed to escape and later attacked a small island off the pacific where a film crew was making a movie based on Devil Dinosaur. Although the Fantastic Four's Thing was on the island as well, he stayed out of the confrontation thinking it was all part of the production, forcing the film crew to force the monster back with their animatronic version of Devil Dinosaur. Godzilla disappeared for a number of years and somehow returned to a form similar to its original appearance. Godzilla was among the monsters used by the Mole Man to attack the surface world. Godzilla and the other monsters were then repelled by the Mighty Avengers. Leviathan Eventually Godzilla was captured and contained by Dr. Takiguchi who began experimenting on the monster further, mutating it further. Now dubbed the Leviathan, Takiguchi contained the beast on the island of Kunashir in the Pacific. When the X-Club came to Kunashir Island to try and recruit Takiguchi in their quest to revive the mutant race, Takiguchi thought they were Russian agents trying to reclaim the island for Russia. In a panic, Takiguchi then unleashed the Leviathan. With the Leviathan's outer skin impenetrable to harm, the X-Club's Angel changed into his Archangel form and flew into the Leviathan's mouth, severing it's brain from the spinal column with his razor sharp wings, killing the Leviathan instantly. | Powers = Atomic Fire Breath: Best recognized as his signature weapon, Godzilla is able to expel a deadly nuclear blast from his mouth. The blast is powerful enough to create large-scale explosions, destroy cities and set entire forests ablaze. Near Impenetrable Hide: Godzilla has, on numerous occasions, been the subject of military assault using all manner of man-made ballistic weapons and WMDs, none of which are reported as having been effective. Regeneration: Godzilla can regenerate wounds at an extremely fast pace. | Abilities = Intelligence: Godzilla has demonstrated intelligence capable of outsmarting trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. | Strength = Godzilla can easily pick up 100,000 tons with ease and he was strong enough to match Thor. | Equipment = | Transportation = Having originated as an amphibious species of dinosaurs, Godzilla can swim in the water at high speeds. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Godzilla is based on a character created by Ishirō Honda, Eiji Tsuburaya and Tomoyuki Tanaka and owned by Toho Co., Ltd, first appearing in the 1954 film Gojira. In 1956, TransWorld Releasing Corp. released a heavily edited version of the film, called Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, exclusively in North America. * Toho's trademark emblem for Godzilla uses Marvel's depiction of him. * Though Marvel no longer has the licensing rights to use the Godzilla name due the license elapsing. The Godzilla was later licesned out to Dark Horse Comics and later IDW Publishing. * In the comics, Godzilla's spines never light up when unleashing his atomic breath, as in the original films. | Links = }} Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Giant Monsters Category:Webbed Limbs Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Pym Particles